The Importance of a Bad Feeling
by kiki258
Summary: Shikamaru couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. That something turned out to be a certain Uchiha Sasuke. But why is Shikamaru of all people so worked up over someone he barely knows? Rated M for later chapters. YAOI don't like don't read. Shikasasu
1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru sighed. Here he was trying to take his long awaited nap in the field he always went to and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

The Nara genius wracked his brains trying to figure out what it was. Had he forgotten to weed his parent's garden this morning? No, he distinctly remembered doing it; it had taken ages to get the dirt out from under his fingernails. He hated doing it but his mother would have a go at him if he didn't and honestly the woman scared the hell out of him.

He sighed again. This was so troublesome. He'd never be able to get to sleep at this rate and he prided himself on being able to doze off anytime and anyplace. He decided to take a walk around the village. Maybe he'd be able to figure out exactly what was wrong as it was driving him completely insane. All he wanted to do was to go to sleep for crying out loud (not that he'd ever do that).

Shikamaru forced himself up and wandered into the village, hands dug deeply in his pockets, a bored look on his face.

All around him villagers were chatting merrily. The lively atmosphere of the place was enough to make any person who was feeling down instantly brighten up.

"Shikamaru!" he turned around and was instantly face to face with team Gai.

"Shikamaru my youthful friend, how are you this bright morning," shouted Lee, wearing his usual eye-blinding green spandex and chunin vest. Suddenly he was hit over the head with a resounding `thump' by a brown haired girl with her hair up in two buns.

"Lee, you idiot, why are you stopping us to talk to Shikamaru, no offence Shikamaru, we're going to be late for our mission!"

"My apologies Tenten, but it is better to enjoy the flames of our youth with as many of our youthful friends as possible," Lee argued.

Shikamaru absentmindedly contemplated on the chances of Lee actually being able to win an argument against Tenten. The female weapons expert could be as vicious as a wild animal, especially considering how little patience she had with her teammates. He soon came to the conclusion that Lee's chances were lower than zero. Hell, even Shikamaru doubted he'd be able to win a verbal match against this girl, not that he's ever have an argument with her, seeing how troublesome it would be.

The Nara was broken out of his train of thought by Lee's ever present yelling. Tenten was dragging him away by his ear, ignoring his protests. Neji, who Shikamaru had almost forgotten about by now, nodded to him and walked after his teammates, sighing irritably.

Shikamaru yawned and continued in the direction he'd originally been heading. He glanced around him trying to remember why he's even bothered leaving his usual cloud watching/napping spot in his favourite field. Oh yeah, the feeling that something was wrong. He'd been momentarily distracted by team Gai for a few minutes but now that annoying sensation was back and it was stronger than ever.

Now what to do about it? He knew by now that he wouldn't be able to get to sleep until he'd found out exactly what it was that was wrong. However, that itself was a problem. Was he just supposed to wander around the entire village until he found the source of the problem? That in itself was almost enough to make the brunette growl in irritation. Almost. Actually growling would just be a waste of breath.

As Shikamaru neared Ichiraku ramen shop he overheard two familiar voices discussing a certain Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost two years ago Sasuke had escaped the Leaf village to join Orochimaru in an attempt to gain power in order to kill his traitorous brother. The mission to retrieve Sasuke had been Shikamaru's first mission as team leader. The genius winced remembering it. They had all put their necks on the line in order to bring that ungrateful Uchiha back home and he'd still managed to get away. Naruto had eventually dragged Sasuke back and rescued him from Orochimaru's clutches.

When he'd gotten back he'd become even more reclusive than he already was, only ever talking to Naruto and Sakura and just glaring at everybody else. When Sasuke came back he'd been received pretty well. The hokage had placed a couple of anbu to watch him for a couple of weeks and he hadn't been allowed on any missions for a month but that was all the punishment he had gotten. The village had welcomed him back with open arms. Everyone but the Konoha eleven (minus Naruto and Sakura) had been ecstatic to have their Uchiha back again, despite the fact that he'd betrayed the village.

The konoha eleven, except Naruto and Sakura who were more than happy that their long lost teammate was home, were more suspicious. Well, all of them except Shikamaru who honestly couldn't care less. Having Sasuke there was awkward but everyone got used to him after a while especially since he wasn't speaking to anyone.

Back to present time, Shikamaru drew closer and recognised the two familiar voices as Naruto's and Sakura's. Now, Shikamaru wasn't usually one to listen in on someone's conversation, it was too troublesome, but he couldn't help but feel drawn to theirs.

"Just can't figure out what's wrong with the damn teme!" Naruto was complaining. "He won't even talk to us now and he's staying locked up in the Uchiha complex all day long." Sakura sounded worried. "I'm sure it can't be anything too serious. Sasuke-kun must be feeling a bit sick or something like that."

"Yeah well, the teme sure as hell didn't look sick," Naruto countered. "The only thing that looked different about him was the bags under his eyes but when I asked him about them he didn't reply. Like he hasn't been replying to anything I say recently, stupid teme."

There was a slapping sound and the next moment Naruto cried out, "Itai! What was that for Sakura-chan?"

"That was for insulting Sasuke-kun. He's not stupid and he never will be! He's the most perfect person in the world."

"One day I'll beat Sasuke-teme and become hokage Sakura-chan. Believe it!"

"Keep dreaming, Naruto, keep dreaming."

Shikamaru didn't stay to hear any more of what he could tell was turning out to be a fascinating conversation. He'd heard enough. The news about Sasuke was bugging him and he couldn't help but be worried, which was completely unlike him. He'd been feeling like something was off all morning and now he had a suspicious feeling that it had something to do with Sasuke. He couldn't explain it, it was just instinct. However the basic rule for all ninja is the never ignore your instincts. It could end up with a precious comrade dying.

The 15 year old jounin sighed and headed off toward the Uchiha complex, which was stationed on the outskirts of the bustling village.

As he drew closer he masked his chakra to make his presence unknown. Before Shikamaru knew it he was standing in front of the main mansion in the Uchiha complex where he knew Sasuke was supposed to live.

"This is so troublesome," he muttered before smartly rapping on the door. Two minutes passed and no one had come to answer the door.

Shikamaru frowned and knocked again, louder this time. Once again, there was no response. Was Sasuke not in? But one of the reasons Naruto was complaining about Sasuke was because he was staying in his house and refusing to come out.

He tried the door and found it was open. Now that was very strange. The Uchiha didn't strike him as someone who tolerated lax security.

Shikamaru pushed the door open and hesitantly stepped inside, still keeping his chakra carefully masked. He made his way through the house, glancing around as he did so, noting the aging paper doors and dust that was gathered in a certain part of the house, when the rest had been thoroughly cleaned.

He continued his exploration until he found what he assumed to be Sasuke's room. He could sense Sasuke's chakra on the other side but it was fading fast.

The Nara pushed open the door and was met with a gruesome sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Uchiha Sasuke was lying on the bed in the middle of the room. He was unnaturally still and his skin was deathly pale. His eyes were closed and he didn't look like he was breathing. That wasn't the worst thing though. The most horrific thing of all was his wrists. They had been slashed open and blood was flowing out of the thin cuts. The crimson liquid seeped into the white bedspread and dripped onto the panelled floor. Shikamaru could tell from the look of the Uchiha's wrists and the amount of blood there was that this hadn't been done too long ago so there was still a chance to save him.

He rushed forward and gathered his chakra in his hands before starting to heal Sasuke's wrists using medical ninjutsu. He'd never been gladder that Ino had forced him to do anything in his life! The annoying blonde had forced him to learn the basics of medical ninjutsu. At first he'd protested saying he couldn't be bothered but the troublesome woman had forced him to anyway.

Once he'd finished healing Sasuke's wrists he stepped back and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Sasuke's face was still pale but at least it wasn't the sickly pale it was before. He was breathing regularly although he was still unconscious. He looked pretty good actually but Shikamaru wasn't convinced. After all, the boy had lost a lot of blood. He may need to be taken to the hospital later but he decided to wait until Sasuke woke up and see what condition he's in then.

Shikamaru proceeded to change Sasuke's soiled bed sheets, carefully working around the unconscious Uchiha. Once he was satisfied that the surrounding area was blood free he took a closer look at Sasuke. He'd never really talked to him so he'd never got a close look at the young prodigy.

He had milky pale skin with zero blemishes. Although his eyes were still closed they were framed with long, thick lashes that would put any girl to shame. Dark, silky hair spiked up slightly at the back and a toned slightly feminine body (Shikamaru had stripped him down to his underwear in order to get rid of the blood-stained clothes). His face, which was usually expressionless, well, when he wasn't scowling or glaring at everyone, held a peaceful expression, one Shikamaru had never seen on his face before. He was beautiful.

Wait, did he just think that? Shikamaru quickly shook that thought out of his head. Sasuke couldn't be beautiful. He was a guy! Guys weren't beautiful! Shikamaru glanced once more at Sasuke's wrists. He had healed them enough to stop the bleeding but faint scars were still there. Now that he noticed it, there were both new and old scars on his wrists. Obviously this wasn't the first time that Sasuke had cut himself but it was the first time he'd tried to kill himself. Although Shikamaru couldn't think for the life of himself why he would do something like that.

Speaking of which, said person was starting to stir. Sasuke's eyes fluttered open, blinking uncertainly at Shikamaru. That soon changed to anger.

"What are you doing here?" he yelled trying to get up from the bed only to stumble and fall back down again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Shikamaru warned. "You lost quite a bit of blood so you might want to take it easy for a while."

Sasuke blinked and started glaring again, this time sounding close to tears, which was completely unlike him. He must be emotionally unstable at the moment. "Why did you interfere? What I do is none of your business. Why the hell would you stop me killing myself? It's not like you care! And why aren't I wearing any clothes?"

Shikamaru unaffected by that outburst but inside his heart was clenching painfully for some reason. He had no idea why.

"Would you have preferred me to take you to the hospital? I thought you would object to it being the troublesome person you are. As for your clothes, I took them off you because they were covered in blood. I don't see what you're complaining about. I didn't touch your underwear," he replied dryly. "Besides, why would you even attempt to kill yourself? I can't see any reason why you would do that."

Sasuke sharply turned his head away and stubbornly stared menacingly at the wall. "I don't have to explain it to you."

"Oh I think you do. After I went through all that trouble to save you I think I deserve an explanation," Shikamaru retorted. Sasuke still glared at the wall. Shikamaru sighed and softened his tone.

"Please?"

Sasuke slowly turned to look at him again, dark eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall. Shikamaru felt his heart rate speeding up; thumping so loud he was afraid Sasuke could hear it.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered, drawing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He looked so much like a lost kitten that Shikamaru wanted to nothing more than embrace him.

"I'll tell you."


	4. Chapter 4

"After Sakura and Naruto brought me back to the village everything was more or less fine. I tried to forget about my revenge as best I could. I mean, I was back and it was obvious the council wasn't just going to let me leave again. My teammates and everyone in the village seemed to have forgotten I even betrayed the village in the first place. Well, everyone except the other ninja my age but I tried to ignore that. My teammates tried to make things like they were before but they'd moved on. Everyone had moved on. The more I thought about it the more I felt I wasn't needed. After all, what purpose do I have in my life anymore? I don't have my revenge and I don't have my old life. I'd been replaced with Sai. I'd caused them all so much trouble and I felt like I didn't fit in anymore. All my old friends except Naruto and Sakura seemed to hate me and I didn't like feeling that way. So I decided to end my life. Come on, who'd really miss me? And I would have succeeded if it wasn't for you."

The silence was deafening. After Shikmaru couldn't stand it anymore he cleared his throat and exclaimed, "You decided to kill yourself because of that!"

Sasuke glared at him once again, the tears that had been threatening to fall earlier now streaming down his pale face. "You never answered my question earlier Nara. Why do you care? It's not like we've ever been best buddies or anything."

Shikamaru took at moment to ponder the question. Why did he care? He thought back to some of the things that had happened earlier. The way he'd wanted to embrace Sasuke, the way his heart had beat loudly around him; the way he'd thought he was beautiful. Suddenly he had his answer.

"This is why I care Sasuke."

Shikamaru smirked and leant in closer, pressing his lips against the Uchiha's. Sasuke went rigid and Shikamaru responded by deepening the kiss.

Almost shyly, Sasuke started to return the kiss. Thrilled, Shikamaru ran his tongue against Sasuke's bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Sasuke willingly gave him. He slipped his tongue in and explored the smaller boys' mouth, tasting, experimenting. When Shikamaru lightly nipped his tongue, Sasuke moaned into his mouth. Shikamaru pushed them both forward so they were lying on the bed, Sasuke on the bottom.

Shikamaru broke the kiss and moved his mouth to Sasuke's neck. He lightly kissed the skin there and began sucking, hoping to make a mark. He didn't know why he wanted to do this. He just suddenly wanted to show everyone that Sasuke belonged to him and no one else. After he's made a satisfactory looking hickey he gently blew on the tender spot, causing Sasuke to shiver in anticipation. He then moved his mouth to the boys' nipples, suckling on the right one and playfully tweaking the left one. Sasuke arched his back and moaned loudly. After a few moments Shikamaru switched nipples, mischievously teasing the poor boy.

Filled with a sudden desire to do even more, he abandoned Sasuke's abused buds and moved lower, tenderly kissing his chest and then stomach. When he reached the waistline of Sasuke's boxers he paused. He himself was filled with almost unbearable to take Sasuke right there and then. Oh God did he want him. But what if Sasuke didn't want it? He didn't want to force him into something he's only regret later.

Shikamaru felt coal-black eyes on him and looked up. "What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke panted. "If you stop now I'll kill you, you bastard."

All Shikamaru's worries immediately flew out the window. He pulled Sasuke's boxers all the way off and stared hungrily at the hard on in front of him. "Someone's enjoying themselves aren't they?" he smirked.

"Sh-shut up," Sasuke glowered turning a brilliant shade of crimson. A voice in Shikamaru's head immediately shouted `CUTE!' and he felt his own trousers become uncomfortably tight.

He took Sasuke's member in his hands and slowly licked his way up the length, determined to tease Sasuke and make him beg for Shikamaru. He squeezed gently and planted a small butterfly kiss on the head. Sasuke gasped and writhed under him. Encouraged by this, Shikamaru took him into his mouth and began sucking, first gently but getting harder as he grew more confident.

Sasuke yelled and bucked up into Shikamaru's mouth, almost causing him to gag. Shikamaru frowned and held down the boys hips before continuing, ignoring the squirming Uchiha beneath him.

"Ah, Shikamaru, ngg, please!" Sasuke moaned.

Shikamaru let him go and moved forward until he was right on top of Sasuke, straddling him.

"Please what Sasuke?" he murmured seductively. Sasuke lay under him, completely naked. His ebony orbs gazing up at him with undisguised lust. He was panting and a sheet of sweat covered his body, making him glisten in the low light. Shikamaru allowed himself to revel in the fact that he was the first one (and if he had his way the only one) to ever see Sasuke this way.


	5. Chapter 5

"You know what," the sharingan wielder snapped. "And could you please take of your clothes? I don't like being the only one who's not fully dressed."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that. So he could still fight back could he? Well, that would be changing very soon. For now however he decided to go along with Sasuke's demands. But if Sasuke thought he was going to be talking to Shikamaru like that again, he had another thing coming.

The Nara climbed off Sasuke and quickly discarded all his clothes until he too was completely naked. Crawling on top of Sasuke again he held three fingers in front of the boys' face.

"Suck," he commanded, letting as much authority go into his voice as he could manage. He sure as hell wasn't going to be the submissive one in any aspect of his life, including sex, so Sasuke better get used to it.

The Uchiha eyed the fingers as if they were a tag that would explode at any moment.

"Why?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Just do it"

Sasuke took the fingers into his mouth and did as he was told, occasionally nipping at the fingers. This in itself was almost enough to make Shikamaru come right there and then. Sasuke's mouth just felt so good!

After he thought his fingers were wet enough he pulled them out before reaching down and pulling Sasuke's cheeks apart to inspect his quivering hole,

"Wh-What are you doing?" Sasuke nervously murmured. He obviously had no idea how this worked. Cute.

"Just relax. This may hurt a bit at first but if you relax I promise it'll get better," Shikamaru replied, trying to reassure him.

"Al-Alright."

Shikamaru pushed one finger into the tight ring of muscle, feeling Sasuke tense as he did so. "I told you to relax didn't I?" Sasuke gave a terse nod and a moment later Shikamaru felt his muscles relax. He waited another second and started thrusting his finger in and out. When he'd done this a few times he added a second finger. Sasuke stiffened but soon relaxed again. Shikamaru kept thrusting and scissoring, trying to stretch the boy as much as he could. When he added the third and final finger Sasuke whimpered in pain. Shikamaru stilled and waited until Sasuke nodded at him before continuing.

When he was satisfied that he'd done enough he pulled his fingers out, stopping himself from smirking when Sasuke whined from the loss of contact.

Shikamaru reached up and pecked Sasuke on the lips before grabbing the boys' legs and wrapping them around his own waist. Positioning his erection he whispered, "Once again this may hurt at first so please try and relax." With that said Shikamaru slowly pushed inside Sasuke before stopping and waiting for him to adjust. Sasuke gasped when Shikamaru entered him and clasped Shikamaru's back, fingernails digging in hard enough to draw blood.

When he'd gotten used to the strange, new feeling Sasuke wiggled his hips experimentally and nodded at Shikamaru to continue. Shikamaru pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in again, still keeping the pace moderately slow. He repeated this for a few minutes before Sasuke grew impatient and shouted, "Faster, Shikamaru, faster!"

Shikamaru was all too happy to oblige and slammed into Sasuke as hard as he could, thrusting right onto his prostate. Sasuke screamed in pleasure and his eyes rolled back into his head. After that Shikamaru kept thrusting as hard and as fast as he could, aiming each time for the same spot that he knew would make the Uchiha see the stars. Shikamaru grabbed Sasuke's member and pumped along in time with the thrusts, wanting to give as much pleasure to Sasuke as he could.

Said boy was making some very interesting sounds as well. A variety of moans screams and gasps were all coming out of his mouth. Not that Shikamaru was complaining. He was enjoying seeing the usually silent and stony genius screaming his name.

He could feel Sasuke's walls clenching around him, signalling that he was at his limit.

"Sh-Shikamaru!"

Sasuke released all over his stomach and after a few more thrusts Shikamaru released his own seed into Sasuke with a grunt. He collapsed on top of Sasuke before rolling over onto his back beside him.

Both lay there panting for a few minutes before Sasuke spoke up.

"So you love me? Is that why you stopped me...killing myself?"

Shikamaru propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down on the smaller form beside him.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"No..." Sasuke whispered averting his eyes and staring at the opposite wall. Shikamaru grabbed his chin and forced Sasuke to look into his eyes.

"I love you Sasuke," he murmured, feeling like he was drowning in the Uchiha's bottomless, coal-black eyes. Suddenly Shikamaru chuckled, "Will you go out with me?"

Sasuke stared at him. "_Now_ you ask?" he exclaimed incredulously. "Sure I'll go out with you."

Shikamaru smiled and softly pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Sasuke pulled back and smirked. "But I'll have you know I'm very demanding."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Troublesome."


End file.
